User talk:The Fox Boss
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Banryu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 00:41, May 13, 2010 Check check page layouts and reading the rules by JINIERULES 02:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Photos Hi there. I'm the admin of the InuYasha Wiki and I'm glad to have you contributing to the site. However, I need to inform you that the photos you are adding are not acceptable according to our policies. For one, the black bars are not exactly "encouraged" around here. Also, uploading multiple photos at one time should not be happening. You may upload photos only if you add proper licensing and rationales. Please stop uploading multiple photos at once if your not going to properly license them or give rationales. See our Image policy for more information. Thank you. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 19:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :no, no, not those black bars. The black sections that are actually in (both above and below) the image. If necessary, you should crop the images to omit the black sections. Look at this for how to license things and this for rationale information. Also look at this legal tagging info if you need it. If you still need any more help, please just leave another message on my talk page and I'll explain to you in more detail. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 20:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm not sure what you mean by tag (unless you mean legal tagging, in which you just add the fair use template). And when I mean uploading multiple pics at once, I mean adding many new photos to a single page. You should upload a photo one at a time so you can add all the details and licensing information for each photo. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 21:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Request Hello again. So, I'm a bit busy making page layouts and info boxes for pages, so I was wondering if you'd help out by uploading the title screen of the InuYasha Episodes to use with the . I'd like each episode page, such as Episode 1, to have a picture of their episode's title (the red screen that pops up in each episode with the title of the episode on it) in the infobox. I'd be really appreciative if you could do this. If you're not interested or don't have the time, I understand. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 20:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that's exactly what I'm looking for, and thats no problem. I do expect the final act episodes to have Japanese title screens anyways, heh. Thank you for this. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 21:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Perfect. Just upload them to the site (there's no need to leave all of them on my talkpage) and I'll take care of the infoboxes. Thanks again. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 22:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Name Translation No problem, it's done. By the way, rather than simply copy portions of Kyora's article onto Jura and Gora's, I think it would be much more worthwhile to build it up from scratch. I'm currently working on Ryura, and I considered doing the exact same thing, but then I realized that it would merely detract from the overall quality if the prose was identical to that found on other articles. Take my suggestion, and be unique! :)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *I'm eventually going to work on those two guys down the road, so don't fret too much about the writing part. Do you not get your pictures from videos?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) **Okay, because I was going to say it's much easier to just take a screenshot yourself. I own pretty much most of the non-filler episodes and all of the movies, and what I do is take a screen-capture and upload that onto the wiki. Though, you don't have to own one to do this, you could just go onto YouTube or some site like that, find the episode, etc. that you want, pause it where you want the image to be, take the screenshot, crop it, and upload it. I think that would save you alot of trouble and you could get exactly the image you need! I was very relieved when I found out how to do it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ***That's true, your sources are good. However, all you have to do is press the PrtScn button at the top of your keyboard and then paste the image somewhere and crop the portion you want. And yes, I had read that Serena had spoken to you about that. Is there something in particular you want me to do?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ****If you'd like to post some of the ones you need, I'll upload however many I can get to. But I have a few other things that I'm working on, so I may not get around to it right away.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Uploads Rowan Salazar [Talk] 21:20, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Photos Which pictures in particular are you talking about. If you leave a message with the links on my talk page, I can tell you why I deleted them, because I don't delete photos just because they are old and poor quality. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 13:51, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. Well, the majority of those images have blurred lines at the top, which usually means that they were taken from a copyrighted source and shouldn't be used unless better images are uploaded, plus most don't have proper licensing. Also, we don't want just general image galleries on character pages, because it would unnecessarily clutter pages. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 18:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Upload warning #2 This is your second and final warning. If you do not license the photos you upload, you will be prevented from uploading photos at all, and for a short time you will be unable to edit the wiki. Please license any photos you upload. See our image policy and our upload page for directions on how to license photos with our templates. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask. You have 24 hours to license the image you recently uploaded. If you have not given proper licensing information by this time, it will be deleted. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:29, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Renkotsu & Ginkotsu pics First, you have yet to license your File:Ryuraisen.JPG image as I asked you to do. Second, this is the English Inu-Wiki, and we don't format articles the same way as they do at the Spanish Inu-Wiki. So just because the Spanish Wiki has something doesn't mean it's a good reason to do it her on the English Wiki. Third, if you have the appropriate images and can fully license them all correctly, feel free to add them in a slideshow, such as how some of our featured articles are set up. Look at this and this for guides as to how they should be set up. Know that if you do not give the images proper licensing, it will be your third offense, and I will block you from editing the wiki for a week. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:30, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Picture Request? I've noticed you're the picture person around here. Can I ask a favor/make a request? Damaijin (talk) 23:50, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :I accept your terms. I just wrote the plot section of Episode 111, Enter Bankotsu, Leader of the Shichinintai! There were some specific images I'd like to include (and the reason I'd like to) with some captions. ::1. There's a clip of Shippō slumped over Miroku's shoulder with spiral-y circles in his eyes. (Just a humorous way to show the effects the barrier has on demons.) Caption: Shippō suffering the effects of Mt. Hakurei's barrier. ::2. In a flashback, all 7 Shichinintai are walking together side by side on their way to the castle. (I want to show their camaraderie with this one.) Caption: A Band of Brothers ::3. In a later flashback sequence, there's a clip of all the Shichinintai's silhouettes against a burning castle background. (The effects of the imagery help give depth to just what it is these men represent: death in its purest form.) Caption: Merchants of Death and Destruction: The Seven-Man Army ::4. Bankotsu breaks into the castle and shoves a bunch of guards head-first into the ceiling, so just a clip of them dangling there. (I'd like to give readers a taste of the dark humor that is almost always present with these men.) Caption: "I don't think they're coming." - Bankotsu on the whereabouts of the castle guards :If you could position these images near the parts of the plot where they occur, I'd be very grateful. Thanks, Damaijin (talk) 01:42, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I meant Episode 110. I'm sorry. I actually wrote them both both just recently. I was talking about 110 and wrote 111 for some reason. I meant 110. Yup, now I look like a dork. Damaijin (talk) 18:59, March 19, 2013 (UTC)